Robo Knight
in No More Anarchy ??? Appear in *Galaxy Warriors Arc *Twisted Christmas *Injector Arc Relationship Family Member *Abby Vesa (First Wife, divorced) **Adele Vesa (Daughter) **Aaron Vesa (Son) *Pretty Bomber (Second Wife, divorced) **Red Bomber Knight (Son) *Bubbles (Third Wife) **Bira (Biological Daughter) Friends *King Asta *Queen Noelle *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Ed *GIR *Double D Enemies *Galaxy Warriors (Brax, General Tynamon, Badonna, Galvanax and Ripcon) *The Forbiddens *The Eye of the Midnight Sun *Minion *Evox *Blaze *Roxy Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 3 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 4, Calamity Trigger 5 (Ruby), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Machine *Ultimate Form: *Chain Attack: *Heart Heat Attack: *Grand Heat Attack: *Enraged Taunt - *Disgusted Taunt - *Black Execution - *Soul Exchange - *Heat Driver - *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Quotes Selection *Robo Knight: GO GO MEGAFORCE! Soul Exchange Offering: Take this as a Offering to you Pure Gift: Thank you, Rangers... Good Influence: Monster like you should be gone for good! Power-Up: Lion Mode on! Evil Influence: I AM DARK ROBO KNIGHT!!!!! Beast Unleashed: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Intro Dialogues Intro Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Earth’s Defender, And I will Never Surrender! Vs. Self Robo Knight: Is this some sort of delusion? Robo Knight: No, It is not Robo Knight: Magic must be in the Air Vs. Emma Goodall Robo Knight: Strange, how much we change since we first met Emma Goodall: I still remember the time we did a Team Final Blast move on that Dream Eater Robo Knight: Indeed, Emma, Indeed Vs. Jacob Spartan 1 Robo Knight: Surprised to see me love Jacob Spartan: I thought we were over that? Robo Knight: Oh, I am hungry for you, Love Vs. Jacob Spartan 2 Robo Knight: You know, Your son might need some lessons from you Jacob Spartan: Alright, But you have to earn it first Robo Knight: Goddamn it, Jake >:| Vs. Coven Robo Knight: Today, We are here for a Training Lesson Coven: Sword Dueling? Robo Knight: Yes, We are doing Sword Dueling Vs. King Asta Robo Knight: Let this Battle Be Remember in the History for the Clover Kingdom King Asta: Hell yeah, Let’s do this Sir. Robo Knight Robo Knight: Classic Asta, HmHm Vs. Queen Noelle Robo Knight: Queen, What are doing?!?! Queen Noelle: I am here to punish you for not getting Julius II, his milk! Robo Knight: How was I supposed to know! Vs. Rohan Rohan: It says here, You turned evil and killed two pregnant women Robo Knight: It was due to Minion controlling My Mind Rohan: Hey, Man, You aren’t the only one who done something bad <:( Vs. Steel Robo Knight: You might have Steel Armor on you, But you will still get hurt Steel: Pffft, Says who, Mister Knight Man Robo Knight: Says The Robot Who is gonna kick your ass Vs. Ainz Ooal Gown/Lord Momom Ainz: It will be a Honor to Battle you and Combat Robo Knight: Indeed It is Ainz: Let The Battle, BEGIN! Vs. Blaze Robo Knight: You give Robots a Bad Name Blaze: These Robots you have, are nothing but Pussies Robo Knight: Does it look like, I am a Pussy to you >:( Vs. Roxy Robo Knight: Your blasters are not strong enough to defeat mine Roxy: Oh please, You only have One Robo Knight: One That can Switch Into a Saber Vs. Forever Knight Robo Knight: Stay away from Coven, Forever Knight! Forever Knight: I don’t like it when Imposter Knights like you and the magic Knights, Calls me out! Robo Knight: I and The Magic Knights are not the Imposters, You are Forever Imposter Knight Vs. Stalker Stalker: I am The vengeance of every monster you killed Robo Knight: Those Monsters were harming the Earth Stalker: I liked you...when you were a Villain Vs. Killua Robo Knight: You better not try use that Lighting on me when We do this Festival Battle Killua: Hey, Man, It’s my Special Power, you know Robo Knight: Cocky bastard... Vs. Jotaro Kujo Jotaro Kujo: You know, You kinda sound like my Old Man Robo Knight: OH MY GOOOOD!....and yet you sound like McCree Jotaro Kujo: Hm, It’s Hign Noon, Robo Knight Category:Hero Category:Sword User Category:Gun User Category:Robot Category:Power Ranger Category:Characters Category:Cannon Character Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Clover Kingdom Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Bisexual